gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
World Series of Blackjack
World Series of Blackjack was a 1-hour closed tournament series where players were either invited to play or could attempt to win a spot via a satellite tournament. Gameplay The rules were as follows: *Each player began with $10,000 in chips in Season 1 and $100,000 in chips in Season 2-4. *The initial minimum bet was $100 & the max bet was $5,000 (both in Season 1), and minimum bet was $1,000 & the maximum bet was $50,000 (both in Seasons 2-4). *There were six decks. *Starting in Season 3, each player received one "Burger King Power Chip" per round, which allowed a player to switch one card with the next card in the shoe. If used on a double-down hand, the player could look at the double-down card and replace it if desired. This feature would later be used in a future GSN original Catch 21. *Also starting in Season 3, there were two "knockout cards" in the shoe. Once a knockout card was drawn, the player with the lowest score after the next hand was eliminated. After the first knockout card, the minimum bet increased to $2,500, and after the second, the bet increased to $5,000. The deck was shuffled after each knockout card. If there were only four players when the first was drawn and three when the second was drawn, no players were eliminated, but the minimum bet still increased. *Players could split, double-down & insure for less than their bet. *Players could double-down on anything, including blackjacks. *Surrendering the hand was legal, which allowed players to give up half their bet and concede the hand. *If a player couldn't make the minimum bet or ran out of chips, they were eliminated. *Blackjack paid 3 to 2. *The dealer had to stand on all 17s and higher, including soft hands. *After 30 hands in Season 1 and 25 hands in Seasons 2-4, the player with the most chips won. Season 1 results The World Series of Blackjack Tournament was held at Mohegan Sun Casino & Resort in Connecticut. First place would move on to the Final table while second place would move on to the Wild Card table. The winner of the Wild Card table would move on to the Final table. First place at the Final table won $100,000. Mike Aponte, a former member of the MIT Blackjack Team, won the Season 1 championship and $100,000. Season 2 results The World Series of Blackjack Tournament was held at Golden Nugget Hotel & Casino in Las Vegas. First place would move on to the Semi-Final table while second place would move on to the Wild Card table. The winner of the Wild Card table would move on to the Semi-Final table. The top two finishers in the Semi-Final table would move on to the Final table for chance at winning $250,000. First place at the Final table won the $250,000 grand prize. Ken Einiger claimed the Season 2 championship, winning $250,000. Season 3 results The World Series of Blackjack Tournament was held at Hilton Hotel & Casino in Las Vegas. 1st place would move on to the Semi-Final table while 2nd place would move on to the Wild Card table. The winner of the Wild Card table would move on to the Semi-Final table. The top two finishers in the Semi-Final table would move on to the Final table for chance at winning $500,000. First place at the Final table won the $500,000 grand prize. Dr. Jeff Bernstein won the $500,000 grand prize for his Season 3 victory. 1Qualified for Wild Card Round through random drawing among all 3rd-5th place preliminary finishers. 2Qualified for Final Table through random drawing among all 3rd-5th place semi-final finishers. Season 4 results Same as previous season Alice Walker (who had previously won GSN's million-dollar Three card poker championship) took first place and $500,000. 1Qualified for Wild Card Round through random drawing among all 3rd-5th place preliminary finishers. 2Qualified for final table through random drawing among all 3rd-5th places semi-final finishers Trivia Caroline Rhea was a contestant on Celebrity Blackjack and was on World Series of Blackjack for Season 4 in 2007. Category:Blackjack Category:Cards Category:Gambling Category:Reality Category:Game Show Network shows Category:GSN Originals Category:2004 premieres Category:2007 endings